Morning
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: –Canta. – ¿Eh? –Siempre les cantas a Peter y Martha hazlo para mí. –Tt. Bien.
Para ti Vi, espero que te guste es diferente a lo que escribo normalmente pero un poco de fluff no cae mal ¿no?

Felicidades por tu cumpleaños amiga que te la pases muy bien.

* * *

Los dorados rayos del sol luchaban por hacerse paso entre las cortinas y alcanzar los rostros de los durmientes, fastidiado por la luz que interrumpe su sueño el hombre de cabello rojo y curioso mechón blanco busca refugio bajo la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza. El cuerpo a su lado se remueve de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se acurruca en su pecho, al instante lo rodea con sus brazos para volver a dormir pero cuando están cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo el estridente sonido del teléfono les hace sobresaltarse; no hace ni el intento por contestar sabe que el otro ignorara el ruido unos segundos hasta que molesto atenderá.

Escucha un suave gruñido seguido de murmullos que no se molesta por descifrar, siente tensarse a su marido, intenta hacer que se relaje haciéndole círculos con sus pulgares en los omoplatos pero no es hasta que cuelga y regresa a refugiarse entre sus brazos que lo consigue.

Antes de que alcance a preguntarle que sucede recibe un casto beso en los labios. Extrañado se sienta en la cama pero ya es tarde su compañero ha salido de la habitación lo más probable a preparar el desayuno. Bostezando estira los músculos, varios huesos truenan ante el cambio de posición, piensa pero no entiende que pudo alterar a Damian estaba muy bien hasta que recibió esa llamada. Revisa el teléfono la contraseña es sencilla, los nombres de sus hijos en código cesar.

" _¿Por qué se pondría así? Solo era Fatgirl"_

Baja a la cocina pensando que a pesar de los años que llevan juntos Damian lo sigue sorprendiendo, aun no puede descífralo del todo.

El cómo terminaron juntos es curioso, el no buscaba una relación seria y el mini murciélago tenía el corazón hecho añicos, no comenzaron como pareja sino como compañeros de desgracia más en algún momento eso se transformó en un profundo amor y el amor en tres años de matrimonio y dos hermosos hijos. No puede evitar la sonrisa que se le forma al pensar que ahora el maldito que se atrevió a dañar el corazón del Príncipe Oscuro debe estar dándose de topes contra la pared al darse cuenta de lo que perdió, a un hombre maravilloso, alguien que se desvive por su familia y a la vez su familia por él.

Llega a su destino y se queda recargado en el umbral viendo como su amante se mueve ágilmente por la cocina, ¿quién pensaría que no solo era diestro en combate sino también en las labores domésticas? Damian siente la penetrante mirada sobre él, se gira unos momentos para sonreírle y mandarle un beso, el más alto corresponde la sonrisa y se acerca acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

– **Buenos días** –murmura contra su cuello antes de depositar un pequeño beso en su nuca, en contestación su amante se apoya contra su pecho e igualmente lo besa pero en la mandíbula. Se quedan así unos instantes disfrutando del calor del otro más el desayuno no puede esperar y el menor se aleja para seguir preparándolo sin embargo Jason se niega a dejar de invadir su espacio personal, le rodea el abdomen con los brazos a pesar de los débiles intentos que hace por separarse.

– **Jay** –el aludido solo recarga su mejilla sobre el hombro del más bajo dándole a entender que no importa lo que diga o haga seguirá aferrado a el cual garrapata. – **Cariño suel…**

– **No.** –Por supuesto que no, es la primera vez en dos semanas que lo ve, que puede amanecer a su lado y no piensa dejarlo en paz pronto. Lo abraza con un poco más de fuerza y el otro suspira rendido pero ríe encantado de lo cariñoso que es su esposo. – **Canta.**

– **¿Eh?**

– **Siempre les cantas a Peter y Martha hazlo para mí.**

– **Tt. Bien.**

Mientras Damian sigue en su labor comienza a tararear una melodía que inmediatamente reconoce, es vieja pero a ambos les gusta. La letra habla de no rendirse cuando todo parezca perdido y los dos saben que es cierto, de nada sirve perder la esperanza pues sin ella ya no se puede seguir.

 _I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?_ _  
_ _I want to know, have you ever seen the rain_ _  
_ _Coming' down on a sunny day?_

Unos pasitos acercándose a la cocina se dejan oír, ambos hombres sonríen pues saben perfectamente quienes son, se alegraran mucho al ver a Jason.

– **Buenos días baba.**

Saludaron un niño y una niña tallándose los ojos con su puñito, en la otra mano llevan un peluche cada uno ella un pequeño dragón negro y el un pulpo morado. La niña tiene el cabello café oscuro largo hasta media espalda, sus ojos no están abiertos pero sus padres saben que son de un hermoso color jade como los de su madre pero con manchitas azules; su pijama es alusiva al uniforme de Wonder Woman pues es fan de la heroína. El niño lleva su cabello negro revuelto a diferencia de su hermana tiene los ojos azules con motitas jade y su pijama es un pantalón de linterna verde y playera de Aquaman.

– **Buenos días pequeños djin** –los niños abren los ojos sorprendidos al oír esa voz, solo su padre los llama djin. Al ver que efectivamente es quien esperan los rastros de sueño desaparecen y corren a aferrarse a las piernas del hombre de cabello bicolor.

– **¡Papá volviste!**

Jason carcajea alzándolos en brazos, tienen cuatro años son pequeñitos y ligeros así que no le cuesta nada –aunque sabe que aunque crezcan nunca dejara de sostenerlos seria su apoyo hasta la muerte–.

– **Claro que sí, los extrañaba.** –Les besa las rosadas mejillas y ambos ríen abrazándose a su cuello. Damian mira como sus bebés irradian felicidad por el simple hecho de estar con su padre, esas dos semanas que no lo vieron preguntaban por el todos los días y constantemente le pedían hablar con él por teléfono. Era difícil explicarles porque en ocasiones no podían estar con su padre o con el mismo, o ambos.

Con los niños sobre los hombros y espalda (ya que se negaban a soltarlo) Jason coloco los platos y cubiertos, sentó a cada niño en una sillita alta y esperaron pacientemente hasta que los alimentos fueron servidos.

– **Baba quiero leche** –dijo el niño, Peter. Jason se la sirve en un vaso con popote incluido y el pequeño la bebió feliz.

El desayuno transcurre tranquilo entre preguntas de los mejores a sus padres, algunas simples como _¿por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué el abuelo Bruce tiene el cabello blanco y papá solo una parte?_... y otras más difíciles: _¿Dónde estabas papi? ¿Por qué no les llamaba tan seguido?_

" _Porque estaba desmantelando una red de narcotráfico en Miami"_

No, los niños desconocían el trabajo de papi, no saben que es el temido Red Hood líder de los Outlaws.

– **¿Podemos ir al parque?** –pregunta la niña balanceando sus piernitas.

Los mayores se miran preguntándose si no hay algo pendiente que les impida salir un rato con sus hijos. Hay que hacer reporte de la misión, mandar las presentaciones para las próximas reuniones de Wayne Enterprise, programar la siguiente cita con el medico de los niños pero pueden hacer eso después; primero los llevaran a jugar necesitan estar juntos.

.

.

.

Después de recoger la mesa el pelirrojo se lleva a sus hijos para cambiarles los pijamas. Ya listos los niños se tomaron de las manos y con la otra agarraron a sus padres para jalarlos y apurarse a llegar. Mientras iban caminando balbuceaban una canción que definitivamente no escucharon de sus padres sino más probable del tío Tim. Deberían decirle que no les enseñe canciones depresivas sobre niños asesinados por psicópatas.

Cuando llegaron al parque este estaba lleno de familias que habían tenido la misma idea de sacar a los niños, Peter y Martha corrieron a los columpios pidiéndoles a sus padres que los empujaran, de ahí pasaron corriendo a los pasamanos donde se frustraron por no alcanzar las barras debido a su baja estatura pero se les olvido en cuanto vieron al hombre de los helados…

.

Horas después estaban sentados en una banca viendo a los niños jugar con la arena, esperaban que se les agotara un poco la energía en definitiva no debían darles tanto azúcar. Jason tomo la diestra de Damian y la apretó, a pesar de que parecía estar bien sabía que en el fondo seguía molesto por lo de la mañana pero no sabía exactamente por qué él se llevaba bien con Sthephanie a pesar de las bromas y calificativos despreciativos que se daban mutuamente.

– **¿Qué te dijo Brown que te puso mal?** –Su esposo suspira pero igual entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos.

– **Padre hará una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Alfred** –

¿Solo eso? No, Bruce hace eso cada año ese día es más sagrado que navidad todos hacen un esfuerzo y en el cumpleaños del viejo y leal mayordomo se presentan en la mansión y ponen buena cara aunque desearan matarse, nadie hace nada que pueda arruinar la festividad de Alfred pues lo tienen en gran estima y le deben mucho.

No puede ser eso ¿entonces qué? Veo como Damian se mordió el labio con fuerza y su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente. – **Grayson y Gordon irán.**

Esas cuatro palabras activan sus instintos de protección, hace años que no ven ni saben nada de esos dos y siendo sincero consigo mismo Jason espero que siguiera así por lo que les restara de vida pero el destino es cruel y le gusta torturar a Jason. Dirige la vista a los niños que inocentes ignoran las preocupaciones de los mayores, ¿y ahora que harían? No podían simplemente faltar, por más que quisieran Alfred no sería eterno y ese podía ser el último cumpleaños con ellos.

Jason no quiere hacerlo pero es inevitable, tendrá un enfrentamiento con Richard "Jodido" Grayson.

El verdadero padre de Peter y Martha.


End file.
